


Inside Every Adventurer Is A Skeleton Just Waiting To Get Out

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [95]
Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, probably not canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in October. Prompt: Skeleton.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Kudos: 5





	Inside Every Adventurer Is A Skeleton Just Waiting To Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in October. Prompt: Skeleton.

"Come on, rattle your bones, all of you. It's time to get up," Lady Luck announces, striding through the barracks you're all staying in. Kept in, really. You haven't been outside this place in so long...

Groaning, you throw an arm across your eyes, an arm that doesn't do much to block out the fluorescent lighting. Neither does your sudden lack of eyelids.

Looks like you're not a zombie any more, but a skeleton. Which, it figures. Even re-death isn't an escape from this place.

On the plus side, at least this is confirmation that fighting's in your bones. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from one of Skeleton's actual quotes XD
> 
> Drabble Night has a time limit so I didn't exactly have time to dig through the game's files or, like, play a few rounds, to check for 100% canon-compliant drabbling. There's your disclaimer.


End file.
